Anything for the Young Master
by SkyGem
Summary: Seven year old Rikuo is going on a field trip with his class, but it's a trip where parents are invited too. His father is dead, and his mother is busy. It looks like Rikuo will have to go alone...or will he? Full summary inside. Family fluff. One-shot.


Summary: Seven year old Rikuo is going on a field trip with his class, but it's a trip where parents are invited too. Because his father is dead, and his mother is busy keeping the rowdy occupants of the Nura Clan main house under control, it looks like Rikuo will have to go alone . . . or will he? You'll never guess who steps in to save the day.

SkyGem: This is a cute little family one-shot. I hope you all like it, ne?

Disclaimer: I don't own NuraMago.

* * *

><p>"Okay, class, next Wednesday, we'll be going on a field trip to the zoo, so make sure you fill out your permission forms, okay?" said Fujioshi sensei to the excited students. "And remember, this is a special field trip, because your mommies and daddies are invited to come too!"<p>

As the rest of the kids cheered, a certain brunette sunk lower in his seat, suddenly not as excited as he had been a few moments ago.

When the teacher came around to give the boy his permission form, she noticed his downcast expression and asked, "What's wrong, Rikuo-kun?"

Looking up at the teacher, the boy attempted a smile. "My okaa-san can't come to the trip next week because she has . . . work."

"Then what about your otou-san?" asked Fujioshi. He regretted his question a moment later when his student's face fell and he looked as if he were about to cry.

"O-otou-san died last year," he said in a quiet voice, forcing a shaky smile onto his face.

"Oh dear," she said, putting a hand to her mouth. "I'm sorry, Rikuo-kun, I didn't-"

"It's okay," Rikuo cut her off. "There's no way you could know." By now, the bell had rung and the boy got out of his seat and took the permission form from his teacher, saying, "Anyways, I'll ask okaa-san if she can come, just in case. Sayonara, sensei."

As the little brunette walked off, his teacher stared at him, feeling terrible for forcing her student to bring up such a painful situation, even if it was unknowingly. She wished there was something she could do to make up for it.

* * *

><p>"Tadaima!" called Rikuo as he stepped over the threshold of the mansion in which he lived.<p>

There was a resounding call of "Okaeri!" from the other residents of the house.

Going to the kitchen, where his mother and Kejoro had only just started making dinner, the boy ran to the lady of the house, wrapping his arms around her waist (that was highest he could reach, seeing how short he was).

Giggling, Wakana bent down, and returned her son's hug. "Welcome back, Rikuo."

As he pulled away from the hug, Rikuo smiled widely and said, "Okaa-san! Guess what! My class is going on a field class to the zoo next Wednesday!"

"Really now?" asked his mother in an interested tone. "Then you'll have to give me that permission form of yours so I can sign it!"

Rummaging around in his bag, the boy pulled out the form and handed it to his mother, saying, "And did you know? The teacher said that parents can also come!"

"Really?" said Wakana absently. Then, looking at her son's hopeful face, she smiled apologetically and said, "I'm really sorry, honey. I would love to go, but-"

"That's fine!" said her son, smiling widely at her. "I know that okaa-san is bust on that day! I just wanted to let okaa-san know!"

The woman smiled at how understanding her son was. Giving him a kiss on the forehead, she said, "Such an understanding son I have! I feel so lucky!"

The boy smiled once more, then turned around and ran out, shouting over his shoulder, "I have to do my homework now! Don't forget to sign the form, okaa-san!"

Wakana was relieved that her son hadn't been too disappointed when she had said no, but what she didn't know was that as soon as his face was turned, Rikuo's eyes became watery, as if he were going to cry.

As Rikuo ran to his room, he kept his head down so that no one would see him crying.

Unfortunately, though, there was one person who noticed, and a small frown appeared on his face.

Still thinking of what he had seen, the man walked towards his leader's room.

"What a surprise," said the supreme commander when he saw him come into his room. "It's rare to see you here at the main mansion when there isn't a meeting."

"I had some urgent matters to attend to," replied the man calmly. Then, unable to help himself, he said, "I saw the young master on my way here. He looked to be crying."

Nurarihyon let out a small sigh. "It seems that boy is going to the zoo with his school next week."

The other man raised a brow. "And?"

"And it seems that parents are invited as well."

"Ah," said the guest, seeming to understand. "And I believe his mother is too busy, is she not?"

The supreme commander nodded, seeming preoccupied.

The guest, suddenly getting an idea, interrupted his master's train of thought. "If you'll forgive me my impudence, Nurarihyon-sama, I wouldn't mind accompanying the young master on his excursion next week."

Nurarihyon's eyes widened in surprise for a second, then a smirk appeared on his face. "My, my, I wonder what brought about this sudden bout of kindness. Very well then, next week, you may accompany my grandson on his excursion. He better have fun, or I'll strip you of your position as a clan head."

"Of course, Nurarihyon-sama," said the clan head, bowing deeply.

* * *

><p>It was the day of the trip and Rikuo was hanging out with his friends and their mothers.<p>

"Oh, my, Rikuo-kun, where is your okaa-san? Didn't she come today?" asked Ienaga-san.

Rikuo shook his head. "Unfortunately, she had work today, ma'am."

"Oh, that's too bad," said the lady. She would have said more, except that at that moment, a car pulled up and everyone turned to look at it.

All the students were already here and they were about to get on the school bus, so everyone was wondering who this latecomer was.

When the car door opened, more than a few women gasped at the handsome man that stepped out of the car.

But the most surprised was, by far, a certain Nura Rikuo.

Running up to the man, he stopped in front of him, poking his hand to make sure he was real. When the man didn't disappear, Rikuo gasped out, "Gyuuki!"

Instead of his usual kimono, the man was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a black, button-down shirt. His long black hair was tied back in a ponytail except for the part that hung over his right eye, and his expression seemed to be as it always was, aloof and somewhat annoyed. If you knew him well enough, though, like Rikuo did, you would be able to see just the slightest hint of embarrassment.

Flicking his young master on the head, he said quietly enough, "It's oji-san today."

Rikuo looked up at the man in wonder, and at that moment, a worried looking Fujioshi sensei came up to the two. "I'm sorry sir, but who might you be?" she asked, more than a little confused.

Bowing politely, the man said to her, "My name is Gyuuki, and I used to be a close friend of Rikuo's father. His grandfather asked me to accompany him today because he was worried he would be lonely."

Fujioshi was in a dilemma. She didn't know what to do. Technically, the man wasn't allowed to come without some type of proof that Nura-kun's mother had legally given him guardianship of her son for the day, but Rikuo-kun looked so hopeful . . .

As if reading her mind, the man known as Gyuuki reached into his pocket and handed her a letter, saying, "Here is a letter of permission from both Rikuo's mother and grandfather. It has both of their signatures on it too."

Without hesitation, the teacher smiled brightly at Gyuuki and said, "Well then, Gyuuki-san, welcome. We're just about to board the bus now, so if you'll please join the line."

Nodding tersely, Gyuuki looked down at his young master; the ghost of a smile touched his lips, barely visible.

Rikuo saw the twitch of his lips and his eyes widened in awe. Suddenly, a bright smile stretched across his face, and he took the clan leader's hand in his, pulling him towards the bus, saying, "Come on, Gyuuki-oji-san! I want a seat near the back of the bus!"

Although more than a little surprised, Gyuuki followed obediently.

Even though he despised interacting with humans, he would do anything to make his young master happy.

* * *

><p>SkyGem: The end! What did you guys think? Did you like it? Ahaha, I just finished re-reading the Gyuuki arc, and you guys remember that cute pic of kid Rikuo sitting on a smiling Gyuuki's shoulders? Well, I saw that, and I was like, "Awww," and I suddenly felt the need to write this fluffy little one-shot. What did you all think? Please do leave a review, ne?<p> 


End file.
